The present invention relates to a head strap and buckle device for swimming/diving goggles and, more particularly, to a head strap and buckle device for swimming/diving goggles allowing easy adjustment of a tightening length of the head strap by a user and providing enhanced tightening by fixing an end of the head strap relative to the buckle.
A type of conventional swimming goggles includes two lenses, two frames, a bridge, a buckle, and a head strap. The buckle is used to assemble with the head strap and to allow adjustment of the tightening length of the head strap. FIG. 10 shows a conventional head strap and buckle device for swimming/diving goggles. An end of the buckle 1′ includes a coupling portion 11′ for coupling with the swimming goggles. The other end of the buckle 1′ includes a tightening portion 12′ for coupling with a soft head strap 2′. The tightening portion 12′ includes two posts 121′ and 122′ in a center thereof and a notch 123′ in an end thereof.
The coupling portion 11′ is coupled with a body 3′ of the swimming goggles. The head strap 2′ extends between the notch 123′ and the post 121′ and is wound around the posts 121′ and 122′. An end 124′ of the head strap 2′ again extends between the notch 123′ and the post 121′ to fix the tightening length of the head strap 2′.
However, when the user is intended to adjust the tightening length of the head strap 2′, the user has to remove the body 3′ from the head of the user, loosen the head strap 2′ at the posts 121′ and 122′ and the notch 123′, and then adjust the length of the head strap 2′, which is time-consuming. However, after adjustment, the large spacing a between the end 124′ of the head strap 2′ and the buckle 1′ results in difficult positioning of the end 124′ of the head strap 2′, leading to shifting of the end 124′ (see phantom lines) and unsatisfactory tightening.
FIG. 11 show another conventional head strap and buckle device for swimming/diving goggles. The buckle 40′ includes a pressing portion 4′, a clamping portion 5′, and a connecting portion 6′. The connecting portion 6′ is around a mounting peg 81′ of a main body 8′ of the swimming/diving goggles. The pressing portion 4′ includes a post 41′ around which the head strap 7′ extends. The clamping portion 5′ includes a clamping hole 51′ in which the head strap 7′ can fold in half and a retaining edge 52′ for retaining the head strap 7′. An end 71′ of the head strap 7′ can be pulled to tighten the head strap 7′ around the head of the user. When the head strap 7′ is released, the head strap 7′ exerts a pulling force to make the post 41′ and the retaining edge 52′ tightly position the head strap 7′. When loosening of the head strap 7′ is desired, the user can press the pressing portion 4′ to increase the spacing between the post 41′ and the retaining edge 52′ (see the double arrow in FIG. 11). An example of such a head strap and buckle device for swimming/diving goggles is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,378. However, the spacing b between the end 71′ of the head strap 7′ and the buckle 40′ during tightening is too large and results in difficult positioning of the end 71′ of the head strap 7′, leading to shifting of the end 71′ (see phantom lines) and unsatisfactory tightening.
FIG. 12 shows another conventional head strap and buckle device for swimming/diving goggles. The buckle 91′ is provided on a side of a main body 90′ of the swimming/diving goggles for coupling with the head strap 92′. The buckle 91′ includes a base 911′, a cover 912′, and a button 913′. The button 913′ includes a shaft 914′ rotatably connected to the base 911′. The button 913′ further includes an engagement end 915′ and an abutment end 916′. The abutment end 916′ can press against an elastic portion 901′ of the main body 90′. When the button 913′ is not pressed, the engagement end 915′ engages with teeth 902′ of the head strap 92′, which only permits pulling of an end 921′ of the head strap 92 in the tightening direction. When the button 913′ is pressed, the engagement end 915′ disengages from the teeth 920′ of the head strap 92′ to release the head strap 92′. An example of such a head strap and buckle device for swimming/diving goggles is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,020,904. However, the spacing C between the end 921′ of the head strap 92′ and the buckle 91′ during pulling of the head strap 92′ is too large and results in difficult positioning of the end 921′ of the head strap 92′, leading to shifting of the end 921′ (see phantom lines) and unsatisfactory tightening. Furthermore, the head strap and buckle device includes many components and, thus, results in troublesome assembly. Furthermore, the engagement end 915′ cannot reliably engage with the teeth 920′ of the head strap 92′ when the elasticity of the elastic portion 901′ is insufficient.